Final Act
by Kaiikon
Summary: One shot. This story is about one of my theories, which concern the death of Kai’s parents.


'Final Act'  
  
Lyrics: by Moonlight (few changes)  
  
**** One shot. This story is about one of my theories, which concern the death of Kai's parents. ****  
  
'Kai? Are you here?' Rei entered his captain's room and looked around. He sighed. 'Every time we need him, he disappears.' He thought.  
  
'Are you coming, Rei? Hurry up, food will cool down!' Rei heard Tyson's yelling from the other room.  
  
'Ok, let's go.' Said black haired boy and headed towards door. Suddenly something attracted his eye. Some sheets of paper lay at the bedside table. Rei come up to it. He knew that he should stay away from this. Kai would be very angry with him if he knew. But. on the other hand. It was a chance to learn something about his captain, a person who was secretly admired by Chinese boy. Rei always wanted to know something more about Kai and this notes could only help him. After a moment of hesitation he slowly reached his hand to the one of sheets. He read the text. It was some kind of poem joined with memory:  
  
~~I saw how you stand far away  
  
Somewhere at the street which was subdued by tiredness  
  
They are coming up to kill  
  
They wanted only you  
  
Then  
  
I saw how you were dying  
  
I still see it anew  
  
How the knives were cutting your body  
  
How they were beating your face by something hard  
  
I was standing as if behind a pane  
  
Close and far  
  
Screaming as the human ear hasn't already heard  
  
How you were spiting blood from the pain  
  
At everybody's faces  
  
How you fell to mud and howled  
  
Only I know  
  
Only I know it  
  
We are standing together and looking into each other's eyes  
  
Hug me once again  
  
And go  
  
Or once again.  
  
And go  
  
And you are going; I know what will happen soon  
  
You turned away  
  
I saw how you were standing  
  
At the street which was subdued by tiredness~~  
  
After reading it, Rei started to consider what the text really mean. Has it ever happened? And if so, then has Kai been a witness of that murder? And who was the victim?  
  
Rei was so thoughtful that he didn't notice someone who came into the room. Suddenly he felt hold on his shirt and saw two crimson eyes, which were full of anger.  
  
'What are you doin' with my stuff?' Kai hissed.  
  
Rei has never seen Kai in such state. He was nearly blue with wrath. His temple was pulsating dangerously and his eyes were hurling thunders. This was very strange; especially that Kai was the person, who was always very silent and calm. Rei recognized by his captain reaction that the text he had read was very important for Kai. He decided that the safest thing to do was withdrawal.  
  
'S. sorry Kai. I didn't intend to rummage around your things. I. I only. picked up this. that's all.' Rei stammered out. He was prying inwardly for Kai's belief. He couldn't say true, Kai wouldn't understand why Rei wanted to find out his secrets.  
  
Kai let go of Rei's shirt and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily. Suddenly he looked up straightly at Chinese boy.  
  
'Get.out.' he said barely audibly.  
  
'But.' Rei tried to apologize him.  
  
'GET OUT! OUT!'  
  
Rei quickly left the room. He was terrified. For the first time he saw Kai so angry. Kai has never yell at anybody. Rei was shocked.  
  
Meanwhile, inside his room, Kai picked up the sheet of paper, which Rei had dropped. He read it through and tossed at bedside table. Then he collapsed at the bed and buried his face in the pillow.  
  
***  
  
'Now, you must stay here, Kai. Ok?'  
  
'But Dad! I want to go with you!'  
  
'No. Please Kai, do it for me. Be a good boy.'  
  
'You'll come back, won't you?'  
  
'Don't worry son. I love you. Bye.'  
  
'NO! DAD!'  
  
***  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I suddenly woke up and looked around my room. It has already got dark. I gazed at clock. I guessed that the others were sleeping. I started to think about my dream. It wasn't first time when I saw that scene. It has haunted me for many nights.  
  
I needed some fresh air. I stood up, put on my coat and carefully left our apartment. Icy air aroused me completely. At last it was Moscow. I wandered the empty streets, when I suddenly felt desire to go to the place, when I haven't been for ages. I hoped that there I would experience some peace.  
  
After few minutes I arrived to the cemetery, which was surrounded by aged trees. I approached the headstone. And the memories came back again.  
  
I fell onto my knees and grasped my head. It was so unfair. Why they had to kill him? Why they killed my father? And why I couldn't help him?  
  
Suddenly I heard something behind me and I turned away.  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
I followed Kai when he left our hotel. I was curious where he was going at such late hour. Finally we reached the cemetery. I stood behind some old trees. Kai was standing over one of headstone, when he suddenly collapsed on ground. Firstly I thought he cried, but he didn't.  
  
I stood unintentionally at some brunch, which horribly creaked. I stopped dead in the attempt to be silent, but unfortunately Kai had heard that.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
'What are you doing here?' Kai asked angrily.  
  
'I should ask you about the same.' Rei answered.  
  
'I don't have to tell it to you.'  
  
'Maybe you should, Kai. Maybe you should get it off your chest.'  
  
Kai stayed silent. What if Rei had right? No, he has never confided in to anybody.  
  
'Kai, please tell me. What was that text I had read? And whose is this grave?'  
  
'If you really want to know this is my father's grave. And that was my memory from the time, when they killed him.' Kai grunted and turned away from Rei.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Rei mumbled and came up to the grave.  
  
They were standing together and weren't speaking to each other. Kai started to look around. It was November, the time of dead recollection. From time to time, he could saw hazy figures of graveyard's visitors. In the distance some candles were glimmering.  
  
~~Field of stones which are dripping of pain  
  
Private tragedies of thousands of families  
  
I'm listening I heard some crying  
  
Is this me?  
  
No, it's she, some woman in black  
  
Now again, from the other side  
  
This is somebody else  
  
And even other  
  
I thought my Father how are you doing there?  
  
It pricked then very hard  
  
I hear crying again  
  
It's me  
  
Listen my Father  
  
How I'm crying because of you  
  
For you  
  
For me  
  
Listen, now birds  
  
And trees  
  
Sky is flowed down by rain  
  
And cries  
  
I thought my Father how are you doing there?  
  
Maybe you are crying?  
  
I'll stay a minute with you until everybody leave  
  
And now go sleep  
  
I will be here still for a moment  
  
Goodnight my Father~~  
  
Suddenly Rei woke up from his thoughts. He had a strange feeling that he had forgotten about something.  
  
'Kai?' he spoke finally.  
  
'Hn.' Kai glared at him.  
  
'Sorry that I'm so curious, but what about your mother?'  
  
Kai lowered his eyes and remained silent. At last he said calmly. 'I don't remember her. She died during the delivery.'  
  
'Oh. But who did it?'  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow. 'Did what?'  
  
'Who killed your father? And why?'  
  
'I don't know.' He sighed. 'I have never figured out that.'  
  
'Really? And what about your grandfather? You know.'  
  
'No, it wasn't Voltaire this time.' Kai interrupted. 'He always wanted to have own heir. When my father died he had to take me in and prepare to this 'stately duty'.'  
  
He turned away and headed towards graveyard's gate. 'I'm comin' back, what about you?'  
  
Rei caught up with Kai and spoke. 'I won't tell anyone about.you know, your parents, 'cause it's obvious that you don't wanna tell anybody.'  
  
Kai nodded, showing gratitude. 'Yeah.'  
  
Rei continued. 'This will be our secret. And remember Kai, you have always us, your team.'  
  
Kai smiled slightly and felt how his recent anxiety was fading out.  
  
****Ok, please review and tell what do you think about it. And sorry for mistakes.**** 


End file.
